una flor rara ¿divertida o sensual?
by aome020296
Summary: despues de tener una pequeña discucion con mira si pagarle a natsu o no para que le ayude en una mision, pero por que se pone roja lucy? con que le dijo mira que le pagara?, porque natsu ve tan divertido una flor rara y lucy esta tan aburrida?... lose mal summari pero perdon es mi primera historia por favor pasen y leean es entretenida lo juro !LEMON EXPLICITO!


**UNA FLOR RARA ¿DIVERTIDA O SENSUAL?**

-esto es sumamente aburrido no le hayo la diversión, no vuelvo a confiar en happy para que escoja una misión y lo peor de todo es que él ni siquiera vino maldito gato traicionero cuando lo vea me las pagara -decía una joven de cabello rubio que sostenía una rara flor (que desprendía fuego por los pétalos pero sin llegar a quemarla) y maldecía a un ausente gato mientras trataba de pasar el rato jugando con la rara flor

-nee lucy no crees que esto es divertido –comentaba un peli-rosado que venía todo despreocupado con una brazo pasándolo por detrás de la cabeza y sin fijarse que su compañera estaba acostada en el césped toda aburrida con una extraña flor que sostenía con dos dedos balanceándola.

-yo no le hayo lo divertido, aquí tú eres el único que se divierte y la verdad no se para que vine yo – le respondía con un puchero asomándose y recordando cómo había acabado ahí:

**FLASH BACK**

_Una lucy toda deprimida se encontraba sentada en la barra del gremio apunto de una crisis mental y es que después de tanto pensarla no sabía qué hacer y ya no le queda nada de tiempo y necesitaba dinero urgentemente para pagar su renta este mes o se quedaría viviendo en la calle pero como si fuera acción divina un gato con alas llego volando hacia ella con una hoja en su pata derecha _

_-luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucy – gritaba un gato azul a todo pulmón – ya tengo una solución mira es justo lo que necesitabas –le dijo el felino en cuanto estuvo más cerca y le entrego la hoja de peticiones a la rubia –es buena paga y no es difícil además no está muy lejos se puede ir y venir en el mismo día –le seguía informando el de los bigotes_

_-gracias happy es perfecta, justo la misión que necesitaba, mira por favor cárgame a mi cuenta todos los pescados que quiera happy, siempre y cuando no te pases –le decía toda emocionada la rubia empezando a leer la hoja de la misión –o pero espera happy aquí dice que para la misión se necesita un mago de fuego – decía lucy pero cuando despego la vista de la hoja happy ya no estaba – ¿eeeh happy? Maldito gato se fue, nomas me mintió yo no puedo hacer esta misión _

_-natsu está libre – dijo una Mira que como siempre andaba sonriendo, pero esta sonrisa era algo diferente de la usual era más bien como si le escondiera algo a la rubia -le puedes decir que te ayude –prosiguió la albina al ver que lucy dudaba –y pagarle con otra cosa si te urge el dinero –dijo muy sugerente la peli-blanca –o tal vez no –concluyo cuando miro a la rubia tan roja como el pelo de erza _

_-yo… yo bus- buscare a natsu gracias mira –termino de decir una sonrojada lucy levantándose al fin del banquito que se encontraba enfrente de la barra _

_-no te olvides de pagarle –grito mira con malicia y una gran sonrisa en sus labios en forma de respuesta al ver que se alejaba _

_-yo… yo le pagare con dinero –le grito en respuesta la rubia – y con nada mas _

_-pues claro con que más le ibas a pagar – le contesto la oji-azul dejando a una lucy aún más roja si eso era posible y tartamudeando en la entrada del gremio haciendo que me medio gremio volteara a ver cuál era su respuesta, porque claro nunca falta el momento en el que dices algo vergonzoso y todos se quedan callados y claro para mala suerte de lucy ese era uno de eso momentos, así que sin decir nada más salió roja y con problemas para hablar._

**20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN LA CASA DE NATSU**

**Entonces mira me dijo que…. qué bueno al final te pagare con dinero aceptas o no **–le decía una lucy un poco furiosa y otro tanto avergonzada a un natsu todo confundido.

**Luce…no te entendí muy bien lo que me dijiste pero si claro que acepto ir de misión contigo** –le dijo un sonriente peli-rosa para después agarrar su cosas y jalar a lucy a su nueva misión

**O..oye es..espera natsu yo puedo caminar sola.**

Después de que la soltara le comento los detalles de la misión para encaminarse a esta y luego de dos horas de caminar y reírse un rato de gray y su nueva novia acosadora ¨juvia¨ y los shows que le arma en el gremio cada vez que la mira cerca de cualquier mujer o hasta hombre porque si una vez se encelo porque gray se la pasaba mucho tiempo con loki cada vez que el hacia una vista por su cuenta al gremio, llegaron al pueblo que decía la misión y preguntaran por los detalles de lo que debían hacer al alcalde que es el que había mandado la solicitud de la misión encaminándose a un pequeño claro en el que se encontraban millones de flores que desprendían fuego haciendo un hermoso paisaje a cualquiera que lo viera.

Al final la misión era que tenían que sacar 100 de esas flores y aunque se viera fácil no lo era puesto que el alcalde les había explicado que para poder hacer eso tenían que usar fuego azul extendiéndolo por las flores para poder enfriarlas sin que quedaran absolutamente apagadas dado que esas flores eran medicinales y sus pétalos se usaban para diferentes medicinas y por lo tanto era vital que no se apagara su fuego sino no servirían de nada; ya se lo que están pensando ¿porque un mago de fuego y no uno de hielo? Pues verán la verdad es que las flores solo reaccionaban con el fuego azul que es el fuego que se supone es el pasivo y que solo se logra de un mago de fuego fin de la explicación C: .Pasando a nuestros magos que se encontraban haciendo su trabajo bueno más bien natsu porque lucy estaba acostada contando las flores que un natsu muy divertido cortaba con su fuego (porque si tal vez el natsu de verdad no se divierta pero aquí sí) la joven rubia suspiraba de aburrimiento amontonando las flores en una caja enorme que el alcalde les había dejado para que ahí guardaran las flores.

**END DEL FLASH BACK **

**Pues mira ahí un montón de cosas con las que una flor te puede divertir **–le dijo natsu mientras se aproximaba cada vez más a la de oji-café

**Así pues enséñame como, pues yo no le encuentro nada, estas flores ni siquiera huelen a algo rico** –menciono sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo cerca que natsu se encontraba de ella

**Enserio ¿quieres que te enseñe? **–le contesto pero con un tono ya algo más ronco, algo más sensual pensó la heartfilia

**Eeh? Yo … bueno… etto** –al fin reacciono la heartfilia dándose cuenta de que natsu estaba arrodillado a unos centímetros de su cara y con una cara completamente seria y mirada profunda dirigida a ella -**yo…**

**Tomare eso como un si **–contesto para después en un movimiento rápido acostarla en el futon que habían dejado previamente acomodado.

Ya que habían decidido pasar la noche en ese tranquilo prado puesto que no contemplaban que el prado se encontraba algo alejado del pueblo y después del tiempo que se tomó natsu quitando las flores no creían que llegarían a magnolia antes de que anocheciera y así improvisaron una casa de campaña en la cual dormirían los dos claro en futones diferentes, bueno eso es lo que se suponen que tendrían que hacer pero las cosas habían cambiado y ahora se dedicarían a ¨jugar¨ juntos hasta que alguien detuviera al otro, pero claro ninguno estaba dispuesto hacerlo y mucho menos natsu que después de acostarla agarro la flor que lucy traía anteriormente meciendo y la empezó a deslizar por sus labios pasando a su nariz y después por sus cachetes que en ese momentos tenían un fuerte color rojo apetecible para el peli-rosa que seguía bajando la flor por el cuerpo de lucy moviéndola por sus brazos, causando pequeñas descargar eléctricas en lucy que en estos momentos dejaba que su compañero le causara esas sensaciones sin decir ni muh.

-**natsu quiero jugar más** – comento en un suspiro que a natsu se le hizo algo más que sensual haciendo despertar a su pequeño amiguito que se encontraba escondido abajo en su pantalón y logrando que él se inclinara y tomara su labios con un poco de rudeza pero con mucha pasión y algo de desesperación.

A lucy esto no le gustaba; le encantaba que el la besara así, desde que ella lo conoció le atrajo y después cuando se hicieron muy amigos siempre se preguntó si natsu era tan…. ¿Cómo dice él? A si _**encendido**_en esto de besar pero por !Dios esto era mucho mejor de lo que pensó! Era magnifico como podía ser que el besara así? El, el natsu que todos conocían, el tonto que daba todo por su amigos, el, el que siempre la rescataba la ayudaba y estaba siempre que ella lo necesitaba, no, no lo sabía pero ella con gusto se quedaría a jugar más con el si el hacia lo demás igual que como besa.

El beso se iba haciendo cada vez más largo hasta el punto de dejarlos casi sin aire haciendo que inevitablemente se tuvieran que separar pero dejándolos unidos por un delgado hilo de saliva y algo jadeantes.

-**nat-su eso… eso estuvo bien ¿do-donde aprendiste a besar así?** – le pregunto jadeante la rubia

-**tu eres la primer mujer a la que eh besado** –le contesto mientras retomaba el juego de carisias con la flor pero esta vez recorriéndola por su cuello y descendiéndola poco a poco por su pechos que estaban cubiertos por una blusa color azul celeste demasiado delgada que dejaba ver su sujetador azul oscuro a la vista con facilidad y que desde que la había visto había fantaseado con quitárselo y ahora era el momento perfecto para cumplir con esa fantasía – **pero tú también besas muy bien acaso ¿ya habías besado a alguien anteriormente?** –le devolvió la pregunta haciendo que lucy se ruborizara y volteara la cara

-**claro que no tu-tu-tú también eres mi primer beso tonto** -.

-**¿así? Entonces ¿también soy el primero con el que juegas así?** -le dijo mientras seguía recorriendo la flor por sus pechos con una mano y con la otra deslizaba el zipper que se encontraba a un costado de su blusa para que así ella pudiera sentir sus carisias sin estorbos

-**aah! S-si** – ya eran tantas las sensaciones con solo el roce de la flor que lucy ya empezaba a suspirar de placer.

Cuando la dejo solo con el sujetador, la falda y un par de medias que le llegaban al muslo, natsu empezó a deslizar la flor hacia su vientre haciendo pequeños círculos parando solo un momento para quitarse su chaleco con su tan preciada bufanda blanca para dejarlos a un costado junto con la blusa celeste de la rubia que ahora se encontraba debajo de el suspirando de placer.

-**nat-su quie-quiero más** – y con esa suplica lucy tomo los labios del oji-verde con mucha pasión pero esta vez agregando su lengua en un gran beso francés que natsu no dudo en corresponder, haciendo una pequeña guerra de lenguas la cual ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

Mientras natsu y lucy se besaban con fogosidad, el peli-rosa aprovecho para quitarle la única prenda que cubría los pechos de la rubia, agarrando uno con su mano en la que antes tenía la flor y masajeándolo ligeramente con solo las puntas de sus dedos índice y pulgar.

-**a-aah nats-u sii, no, no pares** –musito la de ojos chocolates dado por terminado el beso.

Pero natsu claro que no pensaba parar y una prueba de ello era que se había deslizado hasta quedar a la altura de sus pechos para así agarrar uno entre sus dientes y mordisquearlo fuertemente y con su otra mano masajear el pequeño botoncito color rosa y en una que otra ocasión pellizcarlo fuertemente haciendo que el dolor y el placer se mesclaran y como consecuencia lucy se empezara a mojar.

Pero lucy no iba a dejar que ella fuera la única que disfrutara así que agarro a natsu por sus brazos y le dio la vuelta para quedar ella arriba de el

-**ahora me toca a mí tomar las riendas de este juego** – le susurro muy sensual al dragonel en el oído, para así comenzar a besarlo por el cuello bajando por sus abdominales y subiendo otra vez hasta sus pezones que lambio y mordisqueo al igual que él lo hizo con ella para después dirigir su manos hasta su pantalón y quitárselo sin ninguna delicadeza junto con su bóxer dejando al descubierto su gran y ancho ¨amiguito¨

-**luceee no… no juegues con fuego o te puedes quemar** –le advirtió natsu que a pesar de haber dicho eso no quería que la heartfilia lo obedeciera.

-**natsu tú no sabes cuánto me gusta jugar con fuego** –contesto la rubia con voz sensual y pasando un dedo por la punta del hinchado pene que en estos momentos se encontraba en toda su gloria esperando ser atendido.

Y con esas palabras la de ojos chocolates se acercó al erecto miembro para lamber la punta logrando un ronroneo en natsu que le dio la confianza que le faltaba a la heartfilia que empezó a lamber sin ninguna consideración el pene de natsu empezando así con la felación; dando pequeños succiones en el miembro rojo y masajeando las bolsas de bajo de este mismo, lucy empezó a meterse el miembro poco a poco por la boca para así simular una penetración con su boca.

Empezó a subir y a bajar haciendo cada vez más rápido los movimientos con su boca mientras le daba tratamiento a los huevos de natsu y con su otra mano seguía masajeando lo que no podía entrar en su boca; porque dios este hombre la tenía enorme y eso solo hacía que la pusiera más cachonda cosa que produjo que más liquido saliera de ella.

Natsu con una de sus manos le marcaba el ritmo a lucy y con la otra pasaba su mano por los muslos de la rubia, desabrochando de paso el zíper de su falda blanca y bajándola hasta su rodillas para poder tocar sus bien formados glúteos y darles una nalgada o apretarlas cada que lucy succionaba o mordisqueaba su miembro hinchado, haciendo sus gemidos o gruñidos cada vez más frecuentes debido al placer que le proporcionaba.

-**mmh-aah lu-lucee par-para me voy a… me vo-oy a aco-orrer en ttu boca ** -pero lucy no hizo caso de lo que natsu le decía, ella quería saber a qué sabia natsu, su natsu, así que aumento el ritmo de las lambidas, chupadas y empezó a masajear más rápido de arriba hasta abajo bombeando el hinchado miembro hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable y natsu se corrió en su boca con un gran gemido.

-**aah-ah-ah eso… eso fue estupendo natsu tu semen es demasiado y muy espeso** –dijo una lucy demasiada ocupada en absorber todo el líquido blanco que salía de del pene de natsu (que aun después de la gran corrida seguía erguido como antes a la espera de una nueva ronda), como para ver que un natsu ya recuperado comenzaba a tomarla de las piernas para después en un movimiento demasiado rápido volvía a dejarla debajo de él y en otro movimiento un poco más lento esta vez le quitaba su pequeña braguita que dejaba poco a la imaginación, lo bueno era que natsu ya no tenía que usar su imaginación con lucy en este tipo de situación, porque si para que negarlo natsu muchas veces se había masturbado pensando en tener a lucy como justo ahora la tenía.

-**na-natsu e-espera no ahí no aaaah que rico** – lucy que al principio no quería que natsu se acercara a su zona intima ahora rogaba para que no parara lo que estaba haciendo.

-**te dije lucee que no jugaras con fuego porque podías quemarte y ahora vas entender porque.-**

Con esas últimas palabras natsu agarro a lucy de sus muslos y los abrió colocando su cabeza entre ellas y dándole un masaje con dos de sus dedos ahí en su pequeño botoncito haciendo que lucy gimiera, cosa que le gusto a natsu y para que su pequeña princesa siguiera disfrutando paso uno de esos mismos dedos recorriendo toda su intimidad y acercando su cabeza a la misma para después recorrerla pero ahora con su lengua, aunque jamás dejo algo sin hacer a sus mismos dedos anteriores, los cuales en estos momentos metía y sacaba en un ritmo demasiado lento en el coño de lucy, torturándola y lucy no hacía más que levantar su caderas para que los dedos de natsu llegaran más adentro de ella.

-**nats-u aaah nat-su y-o yo ya nn-o puedo si… si sigues así yo…yo** -lucy estaba ya a punto de llegar quería más y por eso mientras natsu se ocupaba de su parte baja ella se estrujaba los senos y dejándose llevar tuvo su primer orgasmo de la noche –**nats-u po-r por favor dame… dame más qui-quiero que me la metas ya – **decía una jadeante rubia desesperada por recibir más carisias de su amado peli-rosa.

-**si lucy ¿qué quieres?** –decía natsu que acababa de satisfacerse con los líquidos que salieron después del orgasmo de su amada princesa dejándola casi seca en esa parte, pero como ya había dicho natsu no se lo dejaría tan fácil a la rubia, y haría que rogara para poder darle la satisfacción que se merecía –** quiero que me digas exactamente lo que quieres, porque yo soy todavía una persona inocente** –la rubia nomas rodo los ojos –**y necesito que me digas lo que quieres exactamente** –termino de decir con una cara de un niño que no mata ni una mosca, pero con una voz tan sensual y tan cargada de pasión que solo hizo que lucy se desesperara más, ella solo quería que le diera duro.

-**aaaah natsuuu n-no te rogare** –pero el muy maldito al oír la negativa de esta no hizo otra cosa más que retomar lo que hacía minutos antes, ósea masturbarla con sus dedos –**y-yo no…no caeré aaah… aaah todo menos eso aaah….. Aaaah maldito aaah** –ahora le rozaba la punta de su pene en su coño haciendo que lucy se corriera de nuevo llenando toda la cabeza del pene de natsu de un líquido blanco mientras gritaba el nombre de su ahora amante, haciéndolo retumbar por todo el claro –**esta… bi-en **–dijo mientras gateaba en dirección a natsu y agarraba su miembro con una mano para volverlo a masturbar y después llevándoselo a su boca para probar sus líquidos mezclados con el líquido pre-seminal de natsu.

-**luc-e no…no lo hagas** –le dijo muy serio a la heartfilia mientras agarraba su dorado pelo con sus manos y la jalaba para besarla con toda la pasión que se venía aguantando desde que la conoció –**si quieres más placer ruégame** –le soltó para después dejar de besarla en los labios y pasarse a su cuello dejando varias marcas rojizas en este – **ruégame y te juro por dios, que hare olvidar hasta tu nombre, te juro que te meteré mi falo tan duro que mañana no podrás ni caminar y quedaras afónica de tanto que gritaras mi nombre; ruégame **

**-nat-su métemelo, mete tu pene tan duro, tan hondo, méteme hasta tus bolas, haz lo que quieras con migo pero hazlo ya, follame hasta que te canses, agarra esta cosa –** ósea se su pene que había agarrado desde que se separaron del beso para empezar a masturbarlo de nuevo, y no importaba que el pensara que era una puta, con tal de que le diera con todo no importaba (o bueno tal vez sí ); en estos momentos ella estaba tan necesitada como él y ella solo quería que se la metiera ya para así acabar con su tortura.-**y métemela en cualquier hoyo que desees**.

Natsu ya no cabía en sí, estaba desesperado y la forma en la que ella acababa de hablarle lo calentó más, estaba tan excitado que con seguridad no necesitaría la ayuda de su mano para guiarse y follarla con ella quería.

Así que en cuanto termino de hablar su lucy, la empujo en el futon de nuevo, pero cuidando que no se lastimara en todo momento y abriéndola de piernas tanto como su desesperación le dejo, la penetro de una sola estocada.

-**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah natsu aaah yo…yo toda… todavía era vi…**- pero natsu la callo con un beso, él sabía exactamente lo que su princesa le quería decir, claro que la sintió, su cavidad estrecha igual que la de una niña, aunque con cuerpo de mujer y su himen lo sintió claramente al traspasarlo con su verga, se sintió mal al causarle tanto dolor, pero tan bien al ver que él era el primero, realmente estaba enfermo.

-**tranquila mi niña ya pasara, ssssssh no llores yo nunca te haría algo para lastimarte, confía en mi yo…yo no me moveré hasta que tu decidas ¿okey?** –le decia un natsu tan diferente al de hace pocos minutos, este era más cariñoso y eso le alegraba a lucy, que el fuera tan cariñoso, pasional, salvaje, encendido y delicado con ella, en su primera vez, estos pensamientos hicieron que a los pocos segundos se diera cuenta de que ya no le dolía y que es más sentía un placer tan pequeño que quería que aumentara así que empezó a mover su caderas circularmente, para que natsu entendiera que ya estaba lista – aaah lucy estas…estas ¿segura que ya? –termino de decir un natsu que con todas su fuerzas evitaba embestir a su pequeña rubia con todas sus fuerzas, es más no se movía por el medio a lastimarla.

-**si natsu ya… ya puedes moverte hasta enloquecerme… ya puedes meterme hasta tus bolas.**

Y con esta afirmación natsu la agarro por las caderas y la empezó a embestirla, primero despacio haciendo que los dos disfrutaran y que al mismo tiempo lucy se acostumbrara un poco más; pero por cómo fue pasando el tiempo las embestidas de natsu fueron aumentando cada vez más y más haciendo que a los dos jóvenes magos sus corazones saltaran como locos.

-**aaaah natsu/lucy** –gritaron ambos sincronizados en un perfecto orgasmo por parte de los dos.

Pero ahí no paraba la cosa natsu y lucy siguieron hasta que los dos se quedaron sin energías, probando nuevas posiciones y nuevos sabores, natsu la hizo suya de todas las formas y en todos los lugares de su cuerpo por haber, dejándole en claro que ella era nomas de él y de nadie más, porque lo primero que harían al volver a magnolia seria casarse y porque no tomarse unas lindas vacaciones de luna de miel en algún lugar donde nadie los moleste y puedan seguir amándose sin descanso.

**2 SEMANAS DESPUES**

Natsu y lucy habían vuelto al claro, porque el alcalde muy contento con su trabajo, había mandado una solicitud pero especialmente para la rubia y el peli-rosa, que muy gustosos habían aceptado

**-oye natsu estoy algo aburrida – **le dijo lucy muy sugerente, moviendo una de aquellas raras flores por su pecho

**-lucee… ¿no crees que la flor es algo divertida? – **contesto cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para arrebatarle la flor y empezar a deslizarla el mismo por su bello cuerpo

**-nop**

**-¿No?**

**-no… yo más bien digo que es sensual **

Y con esa contestación natsu y lucy rememoraron lo divertido o sensual que puede ser jugar con una flor rara.

**UNA SEMANA IMEDIA ATRÁS EN EL GREMIO**

**-mira natsu y lucy ya no volvieron –**le dijo happy a la albina que se encontraba limpiando la barra con una bella sonrisa amable que transformo en traviesa

**-lose happy…. Nuestro plan ha funcionado a la perfeccion –**le sonrió traviesamente** – ¿sabes? Me ha llegado una carta de lucy y dice que no vendrán hasta dentro de algunos días, porque se ha tomado unos ¨días de relajación¨ con natsu.**

**-oooh entonces ¿me podre quedar en casa de Wendy? –**vio que mira asintió**- genial así podre mirar a Charle todos los días **

**-se guuuustan –**le dijo mira arremedándolo y causando un pequeño rubor en el minino.

Y asi con un sonrojo el pequeño gato azul se fue volando dejando a mira sola en la barra

**-are are asi que lucy le pago muy bien a natsu.**

Bueno aquí acaba este one-shot es mi primer fic que hago por favor sugerencias, tomatazos o felicitaciones onegai dejar en forma de review. Les agradezco a todo el que haya leído esta historia arigatou por su tiempo C:


End file.
